I can teach You
by Kaoru Mouri
Summary: HIATUS. Kisah Percintaan antara Naruto dan Hinata. "Aku akan mengajarimu, Hinata". Warning: OOC, (Maybe) typo,dsb. Fic for Rae Rim... Happy Reading... :D
1. Chapter 1

**I Can Teach You**

**By**

_**Kaoru Mouri **_

**Disclaimer**: Naruto milik (_MASASHI KISHIMOTO_). Kalo Naruto punyaku bakal ku buat jadi komik serial cantik #Plakk

**Warning** : AU, OOC, (maybe) typo, dsb.

Selamat membaca…

Musim semi tiba gadis berseragam sekolah sailor itu pergi tergesa-gesa setelah merapikan dasi dan menata sedikit rambutnya yang agak berantakan di terpa angin. Gadis itu pun melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke kelas yang ternyata belum ada sama sekali yang datang. Kalau kepagian kenapa gadis itu harus terburu-buru? Pertanyaan yang mudah di jawab. Gadis itu terlalu senang karena mengingat kemarin adalah launching perdana novel yang sudah lama dibuatnya sebagai penulis pendatang baru. Akhirnya ada juga kesempatan baginya untuk memulai karir sebagai penulis novel.

Hinata pov

Perkenalkan aku hinata hyuuga, gadis dari keturunan klan hyuuga. Sebenarnya keluargaku tidak tahu kalau aku mulai menekuni dunia tulis menulis. Menulis termasuk hobiku. Aku juga tidak menyangka novel buatanku akan diterima dan di terbitkan. Aku sungguh sangat senang sekali. Sampai pada suatu hari di saat aku selesai sekembali dari toilet menuju kelas aku melangkah di koridor sekolah tak sengaja mendengar para siswi sedang membicarakan novel favorit mereka. Karena hal itu aku sedikit tertarik mendengar pembicaraan mereka apalagi mereka membicarakan tentang pengarang yang bernama "Kaoru". Ya benar itu nama samaranku sebagai pengarang novel romance. Habis aku belum berani mengenakan namaku sendiri dan aku juga takut jika keluarga ku tahu mereka akan marah dan menentang hobiku ini.

Hinata pov end

Hinata mendekatkan telinganya kearah pintu UKS mendengar dua orang gadis tengah sibuk membicarakan novelnya. "novel ini bagus karakter tokohnya kuat dengan setting tempat yang lumayan keren" ucap salah seorang gadis. Hinata mengangkat kepalanya bangga mendengar pujian itu. "Tapi sayang adegan romance nya hambar. Sepertinya pengarang novel ini belum pernah merasakan cinta"

"hahaha"

"hihhihi"

Mendengar sindiran itu hinata langsung drop dan tertunduk lesu. Saat ia ingin pergi beranjak dari situ. Ia mendengar suara baritone yang tengah menginstrupsinya.

"menguping itu tidak baik loh hinata-chan"

"Eeh?! Naruto!" pekik hinata kaget telah dipergoki habis menguping. Ya walaupun hal itu semula tidak direncanakannya.

"hm, jadi begitu" Naruto meletakkan tangan di dagunya sembari berpura-pura menebak "novel yang mereka bicarakan tadi karanganmu ya"

"ba-bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" tanya hinata sedikit terperanjat.

"aku bisa membantumu" ujarnya.

"benarkah?" tanya hinata sedikit antusias.

"itupun kalau kau mau" nada naruto sedikit memberikan penawaran.

"aku mau, naruto"

Tanpa hinata sadari naruto menyeringai mendengar jawaban hinata.

Saat pulang sekolah…

**Pelajaran pertama "berpegangan tangan"**

"coba kau pegang tanganku hinata-chan?"

Hinata terperanjat mendengarnya ragu-ragu dia mencoba memegang tangan naruto. Biar bagaimanapun baru kali ini ia memegang tangan anak laki-laki. Saat jemari hinata menyentuh kulit tan naruto. Naruto langsung menggenggamnya membuat hinata kaget sekaligus blushing mendapat perlakuan seperti itu 'hangat' batin hinata. Melihat wajah merah hinata naruto jadi terkekeh. Hinata menunduk malu.

**Pelajaran kedua "berpelukan"**

"sini hinata-chan"

"a-aku tidak mau"

"ck, kau ini" naruto menghampiri hinata perlahan tangannya memegang bahu hinata sebelah tangannya lagi terjulur melingkari pinggulnya lalu menarik hinata kedalam pelukannya. Begitu perlahan gerakannya membuat hinata berdebar-debar.

"aku mendengar suara detak jantungmu naruto"

"benarkah?" wajah naruto sedikit memerah untuk menutupinya ia lalu berkata "kalau begitu **pelajaran ketiga** **berciuman**" rona merah menjalar cepat dipipi hinata dia tidak siap menerima pelajaran satu ini "Eeh?! Be-berciuman?!"'

Lalu ia pun mendorong dada naruto berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukannya. Melihat itu naruto menyeringai "kenapa hinata-chan? Aku hanya ingin mengajarimu" naruto mendekatkan wajahnya ketelinga hinata menjulurkan lidah dan menjilatnya cepat lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkan hinata yang sekarang memerah dengan sebelah tangan memegang telinganya hawa panas menyelimuti wajahnya saat jemarinya merasakan sedikit jejak liur yang di tinggalkan naruto.

Tbc or End ya?

Kaoru's Note : wkkk ficnya dikit ya. Nambah2in taik mata aja. Belum ku jelaskan keseluruhannya. Entar liat respon dulu. Fic ini ku persembahkan for Rae Rim yang kecewa dengan pair ending "Misunderstand" semoga kamu suka! XD

**Read and Review**

**Kaoru Mouri out.**


	2. Chapter 2

Saatnya membalas review…

**Akira no rinnegan** : Nie orang klo review always " yo, lanjut ". apa gak ada kata-kata lain akira-san? :p

**Hanazonorin444** : Akhirnya saya putuskan untuk tbc, wkkk. Cem betol za. Saya bukan SHL tapi Hinata centric. Gak apa-apa kalo gak mau baca misunderstand. Tadinya saya mau buat ending pair naruhina tapi tiba-tiba berubah pikiran. Saya belum bilang kalo saya plinplan yak?#Plakk

**Mangekyooo JumawanBluez** : Ini udah lanjut mangekyooo-san… ;)

**ShinRanXNaruHina ** : Tadinya udah mau saya delete wkkk tapi saya batalkan niat saya sewaktu liat review Rae Rim :p kan udah saya bilang kalo saya plin-plan jadi bukan salah saya dong wkkk, lagian yang NHL review nya dikit di Misunderstand. Tapi bukan karena itu juga pair endingnya berubah, emang pikiran saya aja yang suka berubah-ubah wkkk#stress

**wafihidayatulloh** : Ini dah lanjut…

**Rae Rim** : #sesak napas# jangan terlalu erat meluknya rae rim, ntar kita disangka yuri wkkk, stress

**Kirei-neko** : Iya mungkin kemaren masih prolog…

**Black market** : Kenapa, kenapa, kenapa? *bingung

**KAZUKI ELDS** : Capslock rusak. Pen namenya huruf besar semua. #just kidding# Ini udah lanjut gan…

**Disclaimer**: Naruto milik (_MASASHI KISHIMOTO_). Kalo Naruto punyaku bakal ku buat jadi komik serial cantik #Plakk

**Warning** : AU, OOC, (maybe) typo, dsb.

Pemuda bersurai pirang jabrik itu menyunggingkan sedikit bibirnya keatas menampilkan senyum menawan yang mampu menggetarkan hati para gadis yang sedari tadi di lewatinya. Ia berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah yang tampak lengang. Bajunya sedikit berantakan dengan beberapa kancing yang terbuka diatasnya dan seragamnya yang sedikit terjulur keluar terlihat tak rapi hal itu malah menambah kesan maskulin pada dirinya. Ia meletakkan kedua tangannya pada saku celana tanpa menghentikan langkahnya. Dia teringat mimpinya kemarin malam saat memergoki Hinata gadis yang sudah lama diperhatikannya tengah menguping mendengarkan pembicaraan para gadis di balik pintu UKS. Entah apa yang membuatnya dapat bermimpi seperti itu. Tiba-tiba ia menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat gadis yang barusan terlintas dibenaknya tengah melakukan hal serupa dalam mimpinya. Ia pun menghampiri gadis itu yang tak menyadari keberadaannya. Lalu terdengar suara kikikan dari balik pintu UKS membuat wajah gadis yang sedari tadi ditatapnya tiba-tiba tertunduk lesu. Ia sedikit mengetahui apa yang membuat gadis itu berubah muram. Lalu terlintas dibenaknya untuk sedikit menggoda gadis dihadapannya sekarang.

"Menguping itu tidak baik loh hinata-chan" ujarnya dengan nada pura-pura mengingatkan.

"Eeh?! Naruto!" pekik hinata kaget telah dipergoki habis menguping.

"Hm, jadi begitu" Naruto berkata lalu meletakkan tangan di dagunya sembari berpura-pura berpikir sesuatu "Novel yang mereka bicarakan tadi karanganmu ya" tebaknya.

"Ba-bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" hinata sedikit terperanjat.

"Aku bisa membantumu" ujarnya mengerling nakal ke hinata.

"Benarkah?" tanya hinata sedikit antusias.

"Itupun kalau kau mau" nada naruto sedikit dibuat-buat tak perduli lalu menghembuskan nafas berat.

"Aku mau, naruto"

Hinata tidak sadar perkataannya membuat jantung Naruto berdetak keras dan kegirangan ingin sekali ia memeluk gadis polos dihadapannya ini. Naruto berpikir hal yang diucapkannya tadi sama saja seperti pernyataan cinta yang diterima. Membuatnya menampilkan seringai jahil untuk mewujudkan hal yang sudah dipikirkannya sejak tadi.

**I Can Teach You**

**Pair : Naruto Hinata**

.

.

.

Sudah seminggu berlalu semenjak kejadian hinata yang terpergoki naruto sedang menguping. Apalagi mengingat persetujuannya akan tawaran naruto membuatnya berpikir ulang dengan tindakan yang diambilnya. Ia was-was apakah hal yang dilakukannya benar demi mendapatkan _scene romance_ yang tak hambar pada novel yang ditulisnya ia harus melakukan semua ini. 'kurasa aku sudah gila…' pikir hinata. Mengingat naruto adalah teman sekolahnya yang sangat digilai para wanita. Padahal ia sempat kesal dengan tingkah pemuda itu yang selalu mengumbar senyum dan memberi harapan palsu kepada gadis-gadis pujaannya. Hinata pernah menanyakan hal itu pada naruto. Dan naruto menjawab bahwa ia hanya ingin sekedar bersikap sopan. Tanpa disadari sikap sopannya yang selalu mengumbar senyum itu telah mematahkan banyak hati para gadis. 'mungkin tidak apa-apa jika aku menerima tawarannya' pikir hinata. Dia berpikir kalau belajar hal seperti ini pada naruto tak akan ada yang harus tersakiti. Karena ia tahu tidak ada perasaan saat mereka berdua melakukannya. Seperti saat kemarin waktu berpegangan tangan, berpelukan ataupun be-berci_ hinata tak meneruskan kata-katanya.

Lamunan hinata terputus saat mendengar lonceng sekolah tanda istirahat telah berakhir. Memunculkan sesosok guru dengan masker di wajahnya memasuki kelas. Guru itu bernama kakashi sensei. Guru yang sepanjang hari memegang buku bersampul oranye dengan judul "icha-icha paradise" di sebelah tangannya. Membuatnya mengerutkan kening kenapa laki-laki selalu tertarik dengan buku seperti itu. Novel yang pernah diceritakan shino, sahabatnya, penuh dengan adegan berbahaya didalamnya. Tak habis pikir novel itu termasuk best seller ketika kemarin ia melihatnya melalui website yang sering dikunjunginya.

Ia mengantuk, mungkin karena kelelahan semalam menulis cerita demi mengejar deadline. Tanpa sadar semua orang sudah pulang saat dia terbangun, kelas telah sepi. Sekolah mulai gelap, ia agak ketakutan. Namun naruto sedari tadi menunggunya. Lalu menghampiri dengan lampu senter ditangannya.

"Hinata-chan kau sudah bangun?" tanya naruto saat sudah berada didekat hinata.

"Kenapa kau masih disini naruto? Kalau kau tahu aku tertidur kenapa tak membangunkanku dari tadi?"

"Aku tak tega membangunkanmu, hinata-chan. Ku lihat kau sedikit kelelahan. Lagipula aku juga sudah mencoba membangunkanmu tetapi kau tak kunjung bangun. Hampir saja aku ingin membangunkanmu dengan sebuah ciuman kalau kau tidak bangun juga." Ucapnya dengan nada sedikit menyesal.

"Dasar mesum" cibir Hinata.

"Eeh? Aku tidak mesum hinata-chan. Mesum itu jika aku melakukan lebih." Ucapnya dengan tampang inocent.

Hinata menarik nafas panjang menghembuskannya lalu berujar "Baiklah aku ingin pulang sekarang" saat hinata beranjak pergi naruto menahan pergelangan tangannya.

"Tunggu hinata-chan. Bagaimana kalau kita bermain-main sebentar?" ucap naruto dengan senyum di wajahnya.

"A-Apa maksudmu?" hinata merasakan firasat buruk.

Melihat ekspresi hinata naruto tak tahan untuk tidak tertawa "Hahaha… aku tidak bermaksud macam-macam padamu hinata… ternyata dirimulah yang mesum" sindir naruto hinata hanya merengut sambil memajukan sedikit bibirnya. "Saat kau tertidur tadi aku iseng membongkar lemari ini lalu menemukan dua buah lilin" naruto menunjuk lemari disebelah mereka dengan mengarahkan wajahnya ia berkata sembari memegang dua lilin di tangannya. "Bagaimana kalau kita bertaruh" naruto tersenyum penuh arti "Pilih salah satu dari dua buah lilin ini" ujar naruto "Jika lilin yang kau pegang lebih dulu padam apinya maka aku lah yang menang" jelasnya. "Yang menang boleh minta apapun dari yang kalah, bagaimana?" tawar naruto dan tersenyum jahil.

"Mana bisa begitu? Lilin ini ukurannya berbeda, Naruto" sergah hinata sepertinya mulai tertarik dengan permainan ini.

"Sudahlah. Pilih saja yang mana?" naruto menyodorkan kedua buah lilin ditangannya. Hinata berpikir sejenak menimbang-nimbang lilin mana yang akan dipilihnya. Ia melihat lilin dengan ukuran yang berbeda itu. Satu berukuran panjang dan satu lagi berukuran kecil. 'kalau aku pilih yang kecil aku akan cepat kalah' pikir hinata. Ia pun akhirnya memilih lilin yang ukurannya lebih panjang. Naruto pun memulai dengan menghidupkan lilinnya terlebih dahulu lalu ia juga menghidupkan lilin yang dipegang hinata. Saat api lilin mulai menyala perlahan lilin yang saat ini mereka letakkan di meja mulai meleleh. Hinata terkejut sedikit membelalakkan matanya.

"Ke-Kenapa punyaku lebih cepat meleleh?" teriaknya memandang lilin yang tadi dipilihnya cepat sekali meleleh dan mulai mengecil sekarang terlihat sama seperti milik naruto "Kau pasti curang naruto" gerutu hinata.

"Aku tidak curang bukankah kau yang lebih dulu kusuruh memilih" naruto mengelak. Padahal hatinya tersenyum senang melihat lilin hinata semakin mengecil. Sedangkan miliknya masih bertahan seperti semula hanya ada sedikit lelehan.

'B-Bagaimana ini?' hinata frustasi. Jika dia kalah naruto mungkin saja meminta yang macam-macam darinya.

"Sepertinya aku-lah yang akan menang hinata-chan. Bersiap-siaplah" naruto berkata sambil menyeringai dan hinata bisa melihat dengan jelas seringai yang tersungging dibibir naruto. Tanpa sepengetahuan naruto hinata tersenyum dan tiba-tiba saja lilin yang di pegang naruto apinya telah padam.

"Eeh?! Apa yang kau lakukan hinata?" naruto kaget melihat api di lilinnya telah padam. "Menghembus api lilinku itu curang namanya!" teriak naruto sedikit kesal.

"Kau tidak bilang bahwa aku tidak boleh menghembuskannya. Berarti aku tidak curang, naruto" ucap hinata dengan nada sepolos mungkin sambil menjulurkan sedikit lidahnya.

Kelas menjadi gelap kembali karena lilin mereka berdua telah mati.

"Naruto, kau dimana? Cepat nyalakan senternya" perintah hinata tapi naruto tak menjawab. Hening pun menyelimuti, hinata mulai ketakutan. "Naruto, jangan bercanda disaat seperti ini. Tidak lucu, cepat hidupkan lampunya" hinata mulai gemetar ia mencoba meraba-raba dalam kegelapan mencari tubuh naruto. 'Apa dia sudah pergi? Jangan tinggalkan aku, naruto. Aku takut…'

Naruto menahan tawanya mendengar suara hinata mulai gemetar. Ia langsung menghidupkan lampu senter mengarahkan cahaya ke wajahnya yang langsung mengagetkan hinata.

"Kyaaaaaa!" teriak hinata ketakutan melihat wajah seram yang ditimbulkan naruto.

"Bwahahaha…" Naruto tak bisa menahan tawanya saat melihat ekspresi ketakutan di wajah hinata dan matanya yang sedikit berair. "Baiklah… ayo kita pulang hinata-chan" ajak naruto setelah selesai tertawa. Hinata ngambek ia mengerucutkan bibirnya tak membalas perkataan Naruto. "Jika kau memajukan bibirmu seperti itu mengundangku untuk melumatnya hinata. Apa kau ingin jika aku melakukan itu?"

Hinata mencibir membuat naruto terkekeh melihat kelakuan hinata. Lalu mereka pun menyusuri sekolah yang mulai gelap itu. Naruto mengantarkan hinata pulang sampai kerumahnya. Hinata tak mengucapkan terima kasih, dia masih marah. Dengan sengaja sedikit membantingkan pintu depan rumahnya tanpa berbalik menatap naruto.

"Hah~ dia marah" gumamnya. Naruto menghembuskan nafas lalu beranjak pergi. Meski begitu ia tersenyum senang mengingat ekspresi hinata di sekolah tadi. 'Mungkin aku mulai menyukainya…' batinnya.

Tbc or End ya?

**Kaoru Mouri out.**


	3. Chapter 3

Saatnya membalas review…

**Akira no rinnegan** : ah,, gak perlu minta maaf akira-san#mengibas-ngibaskan tangan. Maksud saya bukan gitu loh, saya kemaren bercanda aja. Akira-san nanggapinya serius kali. Maaf ya gaya tulisan saya emang gitu, niatnya bercanda aja. Gak tw klo dianggap serius. Seharusnya saya yang bilang, gomen…

**Black market** : iya2, endingnya shino-hina gimana? Hem?

**Daris uchiha** : saya bingung, sumpah.

**Rae Rim** : Tbc kok Rae Rim… ini fic kan untuk kmu #ditatap readers# iya2…, readers yg lain juga kok… (^_^;)

**Naruhina. Naruhina35** : keren ya? ini udah lanjut…

Guest : sudah saya perbaiki chapter 1, guest-san. Paragraf kedua itu hinata pov.

**jihan fitrina** : iya, ini udah lanjut…

terlalu banyak guest saya bingung gimana balasnya. Arigatou bagi smw guest-san karena udh mau ninggalkan jejak di kotak review saya…

**Disclaimer**: Naruto milik (_MASASHI KISHIMOTO_). Kalo Naruto punyaku bakal ku buat jadi komik serial cantik #Plakk

**Warning** : AU, OOC, (maybe) typo, dsb.

**I Can Teach You**

**Pair : Naruto Hinata**

.

.

.

**BLAM…**Hinata sedikit membanting pintu depan rumahnya sehingga menimbulkan bunyi yang cukup keras. "Kenapa kau baru pulang, hinata?" suara baritone dari dalam rumah sedikit mengagetkan hinata sehingga ia pun langsung memutar tubuhnya 180 derajat.

"Neji-nii…"

"Kau tahu kan hari ini pemadaman listrik bergilir. Seharusnya kau pulang lebih cepat karena jalanan menjadi gelap tanpa penerangan. Bagaimana kalau terjadi apa-apa denganmu?" cerocos neji yang sangat over protektif terhadap saudari perempuannya itu.

"Go-Gomen neji-nii…" hinata menundukkan wajahnya merasa bersalah telah membuat kakaknya cemas.

"Ya sudah cepat ganti bajumu. Sebentar lagi kita makan malam"

"Ba-Baik, permisi neji-nii…" saat menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua kamarnya. Hinata mengingat saat itu naruto menunggunya. 'apa ia sengaja menungguku karena itu?' batin hinata.

Keluarga mereka makan malam dengan diterangi beberapa cahaya lilin di meja makan. Serasa mereka sedang mengadakan candle light dinner. Maklum saja akibat pemadaman listrik yang baru terjadi akhir-akhir ini. Mereka harus makan malam dalam keadaan gelap dan hanya diterangi cahaya lilin. Melihat cahaya lilin hinata teringat permainan yang dilakukan naruto tadi dan membuatnya sedikit kesal.

"Ne, Neji-nii…"

"Hn, ada apa hinata?"

"Aku cuma ingin bertanya… em…, lilin yang berukuran kecil dan lilin berukuran besar. Mana yang akan lebih cepat padam, neji-nii?"

"Tentu saja lilin yang kecil kan, hinata"

"Ta-Tapi…" sebelum hinata bertanya lebih lanjut neji memotong perkataannya.

"Kecuali jika lilin itu sebelumnya telah direndam oleh air garam" jelas neji.

"Air garam…" gumam hinata.

"Hn. Memangnya ada apa kau bertanya seperti ini hinata?"

"Ti-Tidak ada apa-apa. Terima kasih atas penjelasannya Neji-nii"

"Hn"

Selesai makan malam hinata pamit menuju kamarnya karena dia sudah merasa mengantuk sekali. Ia ingin istirahat dikamarnya. Mengingat dia kurang tidur kemarin. Untunglah hari ini dia tidak perlu menulis karena novelnya langsung ia selesaikan dan sudah dikirim saat ia pergi sekolah tadi pagi. 'Meski masih kesal mungkin besok aku akan minta maaf pada naruto karena ia telah menungguku' batin hinata lalu memejamkan matanya untuk tidur.

.

.

.

Sedangkan naruto yang berada di rumahnya sekarang tersenyum-senyum dan sekali-kali terkekeh sendiri. Membuat ibu dan ayahnya bingung dengan tingkah anaknya hari ini.

"Kau sudah gila naruto? Dari tadi tertawa sendiri. Apa kau senang rumah menjadi gelap seperti ini karena pemadaman listrik." Kushina berkata dengan wajah kesal sembari mengerutkan keningnya.

"Mungkin anak kita sedang merasa bahagia kushina. Lihatlah wajahnya yang selalu tersenyum tidak seperti biasanya, benarkan naruto?" minato berujar dengan senyum diwajahnya mengerling ke arah naruto.

"Ayo ceritakan pada kaa-san apa yang terjadi naruto?" tanya kushina sedikit penasaran.

Naruto tersenyum melihat raut wajah penasaran ibu dan ayahnya lalu dengan cengiran khasnya ia mengatakan "Ra-ha-sia" ia pun berlari menuju kamarnya.

.

.

Sesampainya digerbang sekolah naruto mengerling mencari sosok hinata. Saat matanya menemukan sosok yang dicarinya, dilihatnya hinata menghampirinya terburu-buru.

"Gomenasai, naruto"

Naruto bingung dengan perkataan hinata ia pun menjawab "Kenapa pagi-pagi kau sudah minta maaf hinata?"

"A-Ano soal kemarin" hinata berkata sambil memainkan kedua ujung jarinya sedikit gugup. "Aku tidak berlaku sopan kemarin dan aku belum mengucapkan terima kasih padamu. Gomen…" lanjutnya dengan volume suara yang semakin lama semakin kecil.

"Baiklah ku maafkan jika kau menciumku, hinata-chan" ucapnya dengan seringai menggoda.

"Eeh?!" hinata kesal mendengar perkataan naruto ia lalu memukul wajah naruto dengan tas yang dibawanya. Wajahnya tertekuk menahan amarah. Padahal ia sudah sengaja ingin meminta maaf tetapi naruto malah menggodanya. Hinata pun meninggalkan naruto yang sedikit terkekeh karena berhasil menggoda hinata. 'Ia sungguh manis' Batin naruto.

.

.

Disekolah heboh terdengar gosip yang mengatakan naruto tengah berpacaran dengan hinata. Hal ini membuat para siswi penggemar naruto menggeram kesal. Lalu mereka pun berencana untuk mengerjai hinata saat pulang sekolah.

"Mau apa kalian?" hinata di tarik paksa menuju gedung belakang sekolah oleh para senpai dan teman-teman siswi seangkatannya. Mereka mulai menjambak rambut hinata. Dan mengeluarkan beberapa ancaman, jika hinata masih berani mendekati naruto. Maka mereka tak akan segan-segan untuk menghabisinya. Hinata pun menangis, bajunya basah karena telah disiram dengan air oleh mereka. Dia tidak bisa kembali kekelas sekarang karena penampilannya sangat berantakan. Saat itu naruto yang memperhatikan semua itu dari lantai dua kelasnya berada. Cepat-cepat berlari agar bisa menyelamatkan hinata. Tetapi saat dia sudah sampai di tempat itu. Ia melihat hinata sedang bersama pemuda lain yang kini tengah berusaha menolongnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja hinata?"

"Em, aku tidak apa-apa shino"

"Apa yang membuat mereka mengerjaimu seperti ini"

"…" hinata tidak menjawab dia hanya diam sembari menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kalau aku tidak salah bukannya mereka adalah siswi penggemar naruto. Memangnya kau punya hubungan apa dengan naruto?"

"Ti-Tidak ada"

"Kau jangan bohong padaku hinata"

"Se-Sebenarnya aku meminta bantuan naruto untuk menulis novelku"

"Maksudmu?"

"Dia membantuku untuk merasakan cinta dan bagaimana perasaan orang yang saling mencintai sehingga aku bisa membuat novelku mendapatkan sensasi romantis. Itu saja"

"Tetapi kau tidak mencintainya hinata. Bagaimana kau bisa melakukan hal sebodoh ini"

"Aku Cuma…"

"Denganku saja" sela shino memotong penjelasan hinata.

"Eh, Apa?"

"Ku bilang kau mempelajarinya denganku saja"

"A-Apa maksudmu shino? Kau jangan bercanda"

"Aku tidak bercanda hinata. Karena aku…" shino menatap hinata dalam "aku…me_"

"Hinata!" teriak naruto menginterupsi perkataan shino lalu berlari menghampiri hinata. "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya cemas.

"Naruto…, ya, aku baik-baik saja"

"Apanya yang baik-baik saja…!" teriak naruto kesal "Ayo kita ke UKS sekalian merapikan dirimu. Lihatlah kau terlihat sangat berantakan"

.

.

Hinata pun berjalan dengan kikuk untuk menutup pintu, lalu ia merasa bingung. 'Kenapa aku mau mengikutinya kesini?' batin hinata.

"Duduklah di ranjang itu aku akan mengambil obat untuk menyembuhkan luka di pipimu"

Naruto pun mengobati luka-luka hinata secara perlahan wajah hinata memanas memandang wajah naruto dari dekat. "Sebenarnya aku lebih suka menjilat luka ini daripada harus mengobatinya seperti ini" ujar naruto. Sempat-sempatnya ia menggoda hinata. Hinata tak menjawab, ia hanya menggumamkan kata-kata tak jelas.

"Kenapa kau tidak mencoba melawan mereka, hinata?"

"Mereka kan penggemarmu, naruto…"

"Memangnya kenapa kalau mereka penggemarku?"

"Entahlah. Aku hanya merasa sedikit bersalah karena telah memanfaatkanmu hanya demi perkembangan novelku. Itu tidak adil. Aku dekat denganmu karena itu."

"Jadi kau berpikir aku membantumu hanya untuk itu, hinata?"

"Eeh, apa maksudmu, naruto?"

"Kalau ku bilang aku ingin membantumu karena aku benar-benar ingin menjadi orang yang kau cintai. Bagaimana?"

"Tu-Tunggu dulu… maksudmu_"

"Ya, aku menyukaimu hinata. Aku menyukaimu…"

.

.

.

Kaoru's note : Saya gak mau buat Tbc or End takut ditimpuki readers. soal lilin yang direndam air garam itu sebenarnya hanya karangan saya saja. Cuman ada sih yang bilang kalo itu memang bisa digunakan tetapi lilinnya dijemur dulu selama seminggu itupun liat kualitas lilinnya juga. Soalnya ada lilin yang direndam air malah nggak bisa . entahlah intinya saya belum mencoba hal itu. Atau ada dari readers yang ingin mencoba…?

**Kaoru Mouri out.**


End file.
